Finding Cameron Morgan
by Paris polkadots and laughter
Summary: When Cameron Morgan was 2, the CoC wanted her dead. Her parents faked her death and left her with a civilian family. Now that the circle is gone, the CIA believes it is time to bring her back. The "gang" is sent to find Cammie in Roseville, Virginia where they have to pretend to be normal. But can a spy pretend to be normal? Who will they meet? Will they ever find Cammie?
1. Chapter 1

**_Finding Cameron Morgan_**

**Hi! I'm new to fanfiction and I'm not really sure how this works, so I'm going to assume that this is how I publish a story... but I'm not sure... So anyways this is my story. Basically when Cammie was about 2, the circle of cavan wanted to kill her so her parents faked her death and send her to live with a civilian friend in Roseville. So Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant and Zach are sent on a mission from the CIA to find her.**

**So some things will be different in this story. So Gallagher and Blackthorne are in Washington, the circle of cavan is gone, they have never met Cammie, Cammie's dad is still alive and not MIA, Cammie's mom isn't the headmistress, is the headmaster of Gallagher, Macey's dad is the president, and Preston's parents aren't connected to politics in any way (does that sentence make sense?) **

**Anyhoo! Please don't murder me if there are mistakes... :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. I only own the plot. (is that how to make a proper disclaimer?)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Zach P.O.V.**

Grant, Jonas and I were sitting in our room working on our homework. Well, Jonas was doing our homework while Grant and I were talking.

The door slammed open to reveal Bex, Macey and Liz. "Come quick! Solomon wants us in his office." Bex shouted at us. We quickly got up and left the room to see what Mr. Solomon wanted.

"Did he say why he wanted us?" I asked.

"No, he just told us get you guys and meet him in his office" Macey replied nonchalantly.

How could she be so calm at a time like this? We were currently doing an exchange with Gallagher and Mr. Solomon is their headmaster. He doesn't talk much, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy to call you to his office to have a friendly chat, so we must be in trouble. I glanced sideways at Liz, she looked nervous too. I guess she must be thinking the same thing.

We arrived at his office. Just as Grant was about to knock, Mr. Solomon opened the door.

"Come in and please take a seat." He said while closing the door. Everyone sat down and I was left without a seat.

"Is there a problem Mr. Goode?" Solomon asked.

"There aren't any seats left Sir" I replied.

He pulled out an extra chair and motioned for me to sit. I sat and watched as he picked up 6 folders from his desk.

"You all are probably wondering why you are here."

"Sir, I am so sorry about the fire. We didn't mean it. It was a complete accident. I promise. We all are really sorry." Liz blurted out

We all shot glares at Liz.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I already know about that. But that's not why you all are here. I have been watching you six in particular and I see that you have excelled in your classes. The CIA has asked me to choose six students to partake in a mission. Would you like to be a part of this mission?"Mr. Solomon asks.

We all agreed and Mr. Solomon gave us each a folder.

"Your mission is to find Cameron Morgan. She is the daughter of CIA legacies Rachel and Matthew Morgan. When she was two years old, the Circle of Cavan wanted her so her parents had to fake her death and send her to a civilian family friend. But now that the Circle of Cavan is long gone and there are no more threats, you need to find her."

"Do you have any more information on her? Like where she lives? Does she have any nicknames? How old she is? What she looks like?" Liz asked.

"Cameron was also called Cam or Cammie, but that was when she was two. Where she lives is not sure, but we do know she lives somewhere in Roseville, Virginia **(A.N. In this story, Gallagher and Blackthorne are in Washington).** Her parents have provided an address where their civilian friend lived, but the family probably moved in the past fourteen years. She is sixteen, turning seventeen just like you guys. Her birthday is on July 17. Cameron has blond-brown hair and blue eyes. That is all the information we have on her. Everything I just said is written in your folders as well as your covers. You all have ten minutes to pack and meet me at the front of the school. You are dismissed."

We all quickly got up and left to pack our things. I looked through my folder for my cover.

**Zachary Goode**

**Nicknames: **Zach

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **January 19

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown hair, green eyes, 6'3"

**Objective**: Find Cameron Morgan

**Other Information:**

- Is a civilian

- Will be attending Roseville High

My cover was really simple. I basically had to be myself, attend Roseville High as a student and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone that I was a spy-in-training. Grant and Jonas's covers were the same too. This mission is going to be easy.

**Macey P.O.V**.

"Okay, since this isn't a private school, we don't have uniforms. Bex will help me pack the clothes and Liz packs the equipment. Okay? Okay!"

I can't wait! We had already looked through our covers and I couldn't wait. We just had to make sure we didn't tell anyone that we are spies-in-training and we have to attend Roseville High.

I know. You're probably wondering why I'm so excited. Well first of all, I can wear whatever I want and I can dress Bex and Liz. Second of all, it's a co-ed school so there will be boys. Maybe even cute ones! I would never admit this, but sometimes I feel left out since Jonas and Liz both like each other. I swear they are perfect for each other. NERD LOVE! Bex and Grant both like each other too, but they are so stubborn. Neither of them will admit it though. I know, you're wondering, what about that cutie, Zach? Zach and I have this brother and sister relationship, so it is never going to happen.

Well we're all done packing.

**Bex P.O.V.**

Macey, Liz and I are waiting at the front of the school. We still have 2 minutes. This is so bloody amazing! First we get chosen to go on a mission for the CIA and we also finished packing before the guys.

Here come the guys. Grant opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off by Solomon.

"Good, you are all ready. I found a bit more information about the family that lives at the address I gave you. It seems that the family did move a while ago, but they still live in Roseville and Cameron does attend Roseville High."

"So who lives in the house now?" Jonas asks.

"The Winters live in the house. There are five people living in the household currently, the parents, their two daughters and son. The son and daughter are twins and are your age, so they will attend Roseville High with you. The youngest daughter is only three. I don't know any of their names. I did speak with the parents. They said that you are allowed to stay with them while you are in Roseville. You will be staying with them, thus making your mission easier since their children might know Cameron. That's it. If you need any more help feel free to contact me and I will be calling you weekly to see how much progress is made. Remember, this is a civilian family so don't blow your cover. Good luck and have fun."

Yay! My first CIA mission! I can't wait!

**So that's the first chapter. Did you like it? I appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Finding Cameron Morgan_**

**Hi again! I'm first want to apologize because I could have had the whole chapter updated earlier but my laptop died and I had to type this all over again. So sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:**** Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it and I was super happy when I read your review because when I checked my story you had reviewed and I was really happy that someone actually read my story. And I was really happy for the rest of the day and my brother was looking at me weirdly because I was basically jumping up and down with happiness. I'm not joking. :) So thanks. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC (that means out of character right? Because if it doesn't then I feel like a complete idiot..) soo yeah! thanks! :)**

**and bonfires lit up the shores:**** Thanks. I'm really happy that you like it. I see what you did there, changing good to goode :) I think I'll update a lot because it's summer, and I have basically done all of my summer plans. :)**

**NicoleGoode:**** Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it and I'm pretty sure that I'll stick with this story till the end because I have the ending planned out, I just need a bit more stuff to happen in the middle. :)**

**Kukipye:**** Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it and that you think its a good story. I'll try to update everyday. :)**

**PotatoesAndDragons:**** Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it, and found it nice and interesting. Don't worry, I'll being updating pretty often.**

**EL312: ****Hi! Why are you sorry? Anyhoo, I don't really want to spoil the story, but I'll tell you what I can :). Since Cammie lived with her biological parents for a while and since her parents are CIA legacies, she will be naturally good(e) at spying and her chameleon-ness. But since she was living with a civilian family for a while, she isn't a trained spy like Macey or Bex. But that doesn't mean that she isn't a self trained spy. Basically, Cammie will be pretty awesome at spy stuff and she will be a great pavement artist and she may or may not be a self trained spy. :) I hope I helped!**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: ****:) Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Krazykid500:**** I'm really glad you like it :)**

**So without futher ado, I present to you chapter two of Finding Cameron Morgan. :) Enjoy! Oh and please don't mind if there are mistakes :)**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Gallagher girls or any of the characters except for Preston's sisters. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**(Time skip, they are now in Roseville at the airport)**

**Zach P.O.V.**

We had arrived at Roseville awhile ago, but one of Macey's seventeen bags got lost. It took us some time to calm her down, but she shut up after we told her she could go shopping here. Now we were in a taxi driving to 99 Scarlet Lane **(A.N. I made this up; I just looked at my bookshelf. Have any of you read Scarlet by Marissa Meyer? If you haven't, I suggest that you read Cinder first.) **

It was a silent ride. When we arrived, we paid the driver and exited the taxi. The Winter's had a nice house. It was actually really big. It was two stories high, had double doors, and a fountain in the middle of their perfectly manicured lawn. **(A.N. Sorry, I'm not the best at describing stuff…) **

We went to the entrance of their house and Grant knocked on the door. We heard someone yelling for somebody to get the door. After a few minutes of listening to the people argue, one of them opened the door.

It was a guy. He was about 6'2", brown-blond hair, blue eyes and was skinny but not very skinny, he had some muscle. **( A.N. I'm not sure what Preston looks like…) **

**Preston P.O.V.**

God my sister was impossible! She was sitting so close to the door and I was upstairs, yet she still expected me to go open the door. I eventually did open the door to find 6 people at the door. They all looked about our age. My parents had told us we would have guests before they left for their business trip. I guess these were our guests. But I'm not sure, oh well, if they turn out to be CIA agents or terrorists or something, I'm blaming my twin. Have I mentioned that I find her super annoying?

The six people in front of me were about 16 or 17, just like me and my twin. There were 3 girls and 3 boys. The first had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, about 6'4" and had muscle. The second had black hair, brown eyes, had glasses, was about 6'1"and was skinny, but still had muscle, kind of like me. The third had brown hair, green eyes, was about 6'4" and had muscle. The first girl was about 5'3", had blond hair, light blue eyes. She reminded me of a little pixie. The second one had cappuccino coloured skin, brown eyes, was about 5'6" and reminded me of an Egyptian goddess. The third was easily the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had sleek black hair, striking blue eyes, was about 5'5". She looked familiar, but I couldn't tell where I had seen her before.

After awhile I realized none of us had said anything. I opened my mouth to say hi, but my annoying twin, Adelaide showed up.

**Adelaide P.O.V.**

Preston and I were arguing about who should go and get the door. He never learns that I always win these types of arguments. So as usual, Preston went to go answer the door. But now it's been 10 minutes and I haven't heard anyone say anything.

I decided to go check on Preston.

"Were any of you guys planning on saying something? Or do you guys prefer just staring at each other with this weird look on your face?" I asked.

Everyone blushed, except for this one guy with green eyes. He just smirked. He wasn't that bad looking. He was actually kind of cute. Shut up Adelaide!

"Hi. I'm Adelaide, but you guys can call me Addie. This is my brother Preston. "

"Hi I'm Macey. This is Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant and Zach" A girl said as she pointed to an Egyptian goddess, a sweet little blond, a cute nerdy guy, a greek god who was really good-looking and finally the green-eyed boy with the smirk.

"I presume that you guys are the guests that our parents told us about, so would you like to come in? I can show you around if you guys would like."

They all came in and I showed them their rooms. Macey, Bex and Liz were in one room while Jonas, Grant and Zach were in the other. I gave them a quick tour of the house and left them to settle into the new environment.

My phone vibrated. I got a text from my friend, Ellie saying that she couldn't go shopping with me. Oh well, I guess I'll just go ask the girls if they want to come. I'm not the biggest fan of shopping, but I really need to buy a dress for the Spring Dance. Plus the girls will be going to Roseville High too, so they might need dresses. I quickly ran upstairs to go ask.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Preston, just open the door. Wait why are you here?"

Preston finally opened the door.

"You going to come in?" Preston asked

"No, I think I'll just stay in the doorway for the next few hours."

Preston pulled me into the room. I looked up to see my 3 year old sister, Allie attempting to play Black Ops 2.

"Addie!" Allie exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hi Allie. Why aren't you at your friend's sleepover?"

"She threw up all over the cookies we made. She's allergic to cookies."

"Oh okay. Well you are going to have lots of fun playing with Preston, Jonas, Grant and Zach. While the girls and I go to the mall. Okay?"

"No! I babysat last time!" Preston exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"Please! I need a dress for the Spring Dance, and the girls will too. I'll buy you a tux while we're there. Please please please!" I begged.

After a lot of arguing, we finally agreed that we all would go to the mall. Everyone seemed happy with this agreement. Macey was much more than happy. I guess she really likes shopping. And Zach was doing what he usually does... can you guess? That's right smirking.

We got our stuff and left for the mall. The boys went in Preston's yellow Hummer and the girls and I went in my BMW. Yay! Off to the mall we go!

**Yeah... Sorry that not much happened.. But I promise the next chapter will be a bit more interesting... I think... I really had to introduce Adelaide because she's kind of important... **

**But now you know about the Spring Dance! Will they find Cammie there?**

**I have decided to ask you guys a question every time I update. So this update's question is:**

**Who is/are your favourite youtuber(s)?**

**I personally can't decide on only one youtuber, but my favourites would include:**

**Jenna Marbles, Kingsley, Superwoman, Janoskians, Jacksgap (come on guys, who does like cute british twins?), zoella, macbarbie07, prankvsprank and soo much more. There are too many to decide.**

**So please review and tell me who is/areyour favourite youtuber(s). I'll update soon. :) Thanks! Toodleoo! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Finding Cameron Morgan_**

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before yesterday. I woke up late and was shopping for the rest of the day. My favorite thing that I bought was at-shirt from H&M that says "You can't sit with us" Review and tell me if you know where that quote is from. Yesterday I had music lessons and I reconnected with an old friend. I'm meeting up with her again today, but I felt bad that I didn't update, so I am updating now, because I don't think I'll be able to update later... So yeah..**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just realized that I had accidently disabled guest reviews, so I'm really sorry about that.**

**Bookworm2the2ndPower:**** Thanks for everything! I really appreciate that you took time to review and tell me how I could improve my story. Thanks :)!**

**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo:**** :) I know! They are so cute! I can't tell you if Adelaide is Cammie, but I can tell you that Cam will be coming up soon. Maybe the next chapter. :) Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I'm sorry, I'm really tired so I can't reply to every review, But I do want to say that I'm really glad that you all took time to review! :) I got 30 reviews! That's amazing guys! Thanks :)! Can I get 50 reviews? :) But I'm really happy that you guys reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gallagher girls or the characters. I only own the plot and a few of the characters which I made up. :)**

**Without any further ado, I present to thee, chapter 3 of Finding Cameron Morgan. Enjoy! :)**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**Macey P.O.V.**

We were sitting in Adelaide's car driving to the mall. Addie is really nice; I really hope that we'll be good friends by the end of the mission. Did I mention that she's really pretty? She is 5'5" has gorgeous blue eyes that will sometimes look like the ocean and sometimes they'll look dark blue **(A.N. Like Kat's eyes on the cover of Perfect Scoundrels)** and has brown-blond hair that's more to the blond side. Long story short she's gorgeous.

I can't wait to help everyone get an outfit for the dance! I'm pretty excited for the dance, because we might meet Cammie there **(A.N. HINT HINT! I'm foreshadowing guys!)**. I also have to think about tomorrow. It's our first day at Roseville High. Maybe Cammie will be in at least one of our classes. Maybe Addie is friends with Cammie. I'll have to "borrow" Addie's phone later…

"We're here." Addie said as she parked the car. The guys parked beside us and we entered the mall together.

What if Cammie is somewhere in the mall right now?

**Adelaide P.O.V.**

We had just arrived at the mall. During the car ride, Liz sat up front with me and told me how obsessed with shopping Macey is and how she will insist on getting us all ready for the dance. She seems like a really loyal friend. I hope we'll get along, especially since she seems to have a thing for my brother, Preston. I never thought that anyone would like my brother. He has a Spiderman wrist watch! But I hope they'll be happy. Liz also told me that Macey is the Senator's daughter. That's why she looked so familiar.

We decided that we would split up for a while and meet up at the food court at 3 p.m. and eat lunch together.

"Okay let's go to le chateau first; they have some really pretty dresses." Macey declared.

So we headed towards le chateau. After going to many stores and trying on even more dresses, we all had bought our dresses. Liz bought a light pink dress with a high neckline and an open back ( Shop/Dresses/Homecoming-Dresses/Kiki-Short-Homecom ing-Dress/p/173010) and silver heels. Macey bought an ivory and gold short, strapless dress ( Shop/Dresses/Homecoming-Dresses/Carrie-Ivory-Gold- Homecoming-Dress/p/169797) and nude heels to match. Bex bought a royal blue short dress with silver rhinestones ( Shop/Dresses/Short-Dresses/Roya-Royal-Single-Shoul der-Gemstone-Dress/p/171246) and silver heels. I bought a plain cardinal colored dress ( Shop/Dresses/Short-Dresses/Elly-Short-Homecoming-D ress/p/172806) and silver heels.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starved." Bex asked.

I looked at the time. It was 3:45p.m.!

"It's 3:45, probably 3:46 now. We were supposed to meet them 45 minutes ago!" I said.

We quickly grabbed our bags and ran to the food court getting angry glares from random people. I felt my phone vibrate. It was Preston.

"Wait guys Preston texted me" I exclaimed. The girls stopped and turned to look at me.

**(Bold- Preston, ****_Italics_****- Addie)**

**Hey. Just realized the time. We're at the other side of the mall, sorry if we'll be late.**

_It's okay. We were running late too._

**Do you think Macey likes me? I'm gonna ask her to the dance.**

_Go for it J._

**Thanks!**

"He said they'll be a bit late, so we can take our time." I announced.

We finally arrived at the food court and got our food. We sat down at a table and started eating when the guys arrived. They quickly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, um Liz, I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me." Jonas asked quietly.

"Yes!" Liz squealed. She must really like this Jonas guy. Jonas then gave her a box of chocolates from Godiva… that's why they were so late, Godiva was on the other side of the mall.

"So Bex will you go to the dance with me?" Grant asked presenting flowers.

"Sure." Bex replied nonchalantly. I could tell that she was excited; she had this huge crush on Grant.

We decide that after we ate our lunch we would go help the guys get tuxedos and later Allie could go buy a Barbie doll or something **(A.N. I forgot about Allie for a while…). **We ate our food quickly and once we finished, Preston cleared his throat. We all turned to look at him.

"Macey, I know we just met, but I really like you. Will you go to the dance with me?" Preston asked presenting her with a little box with a bracelet in it.

"Sure. The dance is in two days and I didn't want to go alone." Macey replied. She would have seemed nonchalant, but she was smiling like an idiot.

We grabbed our stuff and headed off to find the guys tuxedos.

After about 30 minutes of looking around, all the guys had bought tuxedos. They all had black tuxedos, but different colour ties. Preston had a gold tie to match Macey's dress. Grant had a royal blue tie to match Bex's dress. Jonas had a light pink tie to match Liz's dress and Zach had a green tie to match his green eyes.

"Can I go buy something now? I'm bored watching you guys shop for clothes." Allie whined.

"Okay, let's go to Toys'r'us and you can buy a Barbie or something, okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" Allie exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

The guys paid for their stuff and we went to Toys'r'us. Once we got there, Allie went straight for the Barbie section. Grant picked up the Barbies and started to play with them while Allie picked which Barbie she wanted to buy.

"Addie?"

There was that voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Addie, it is you. It's been so long. How are you?"

I turned around. There stood the guy I never wanted to ever see again. But there he was, in front of me.

"Hi Derek."

**Sorry! I decided to end it with a cliffhanger. Sorry! ****I was going to continue, but I have to go. We're going to have a movie marathon. We're going to watch Thor, the avengers, Titanic, A walk to remember, the notebook, dear john and I think that's it... but I'm not sure... Why couldn't Nicholas Sparks write my life? Which brings me to my question of this update. This time there are two:**

**- What is/are you favorite movie/movies?**

**- What movie/movies are you excited about coming out? (does that sentence make sense?)**

**My answers (in no specific order):**

**My favorite movies (yes, movies. I'm VERY indecisive) are the Hunger Games, Thor, Iron Man 3, Despicable me (1 and 2)the avengers, the notebook... And the list will go on and on and on and on. There are too many to decide on just a few.**

**The movies that I'm excited about are: Catching Fire, Divergent (have you guys read the book?!), The Fault in our Stars (This book was so sad. This was the only book I have ever cried in. I literally had to put the book down, and when I thought I was okay enough to read a bit more, I'll read a few sentences and I'll end up crying all over again. I highly recommend it), Thor 2, the maze runner (Dylan O'Brien. There are no words. He is so cute. do you guys watch teen wolf?)**

**Can you believe that Shailene Woodley is going to be Tris is Divergent and Hazel in The Fault in our Stars?! I heard that she was a terrible actress! What if she ruins the movie?!**

**So review and tell me:**

**-Who do you think Derek is?**

**-Why doesn't Addie want to see him?**

**-Does he have a connection with Cam?**

**-What is/are your favorite movie/movies?**

**-What movie/movies are you excited about coming out?**

**-Have you read Divergent, or The fault in our Stars?**

**-How do you feel about Shailene Woodley playing Tris and Hazel?**

** That's it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Let's try to get to 50 :) please? it's only 20 reviews away.**

**So in the next chapter, it will be the "gang's" first day at Roseville high and there will be a bit of spying. The next next chapter will be the spring dance ( where they may see Cammie) so yeah. I'm sorry I'm updating on hog phone and autocorrect is getting annoying...okay so lets try to get 50 reviews :) bye for now! :)**


End file.
